tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Zetto
"This thing needs to be found and stopped so that it never hurts anyone else again." - Zetto's inner monologue. : "You stop this bulls**t RIGHT NOW!!! I had it up here with your socially akwardd antics, in case you wern't aware: we are NOT living in ye'old england you overbearnt TWIT! And your'e ridiculous coping mechamism for interacting with others isn't cute, it's insanity, it's annoying , YOUR'E ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!! : Now shut up, get over here and fight me before I make you wish you never went anywhere NEAR THIS GOD FORSAKEN GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Zetto's outburst towards Nylocke in the Genimi Tournament. Chris Niosi }} Zetto is a main character in the TOME series, introduced as a villain but later as someone with good intentions for the goings-on in the TOME universe. He was originally considered Netking Number 6, and was responsible for testing Netking Software's Virtual Reality system during beta. At some point, he and his partner, Kizuna, disbanded from the Netkings and went on to form D-Buggers.org. In Episode 10, Kirbopher is revealed to be his alter-ego. Biography History Zetto is first seen in Episode 5, appearing in Mechcity meeting with two Tome users and fires up a Ki-Blast and defeats them both, and he takes down Demon Alpha with ease as Demon Alpha tries hard to defeat him, impressed by his power, he asks for a true challenge in the Gemini Tournament. In Episode 10, Zetto messages and confronts Alpha in an attempt to extract the Forbidden Power from him and get rid of it once and for all, grabbing Alpha by the neck and draining the Power out of him, but he fails to complete the process, and his arm gets destroyed the Power leaking into him instead, transforming him into Demon Zetto. He fights with Alpha for a period of time, and during his last few seconds of stable mind as Zetto, he says "Kill...me..." before proceeding to knock Alpha down and finish him off. Before he can make the final blow, Flamegirl kicks him in the back of the head as Nylocke pierces him with his sword, with the Drain Edge attached, and drains the Forbidden Power from him, causing him to collapse. After everyone has left, the Webmaster of TOME arrives and carries Zetto's body to the Heavens of Magical Expertise, in which he states that Zetto was very badly damaged. Another Netking, Kinderspirit , points out that Zetto's eyes are grayed out, and that he must have unhooked himself from the game without logging out first. Webmaster comments "I wonder why...?" before the camera switches to Kirbopher looking at the crater Zetto's body was in, a gloomy expression on his face. Zetto reappears briefly in episode 11, conversing with Kizuna. It is unknown what happened after he was taken to HOME, but sometime before the episode he updated his character model, giving him purple clothing, a metal breastplate, and a much larger mechanical arm on his left hand, replacing the one that was destroyed during episode 10. His personality has changed somewhat, as he tells Kizuna that cares just as much about playing the game as protecting the people in it. He also is noticeably less cocky and self-assured. In Episode 12, Zetto is revealed to be a former Netking, alongside Kizuna. He was responsible for testing the Virtual Reality system designed for TOME, while Kizuna bug-tested the game. For reasons currently unknown, he and Kizuna left the Netkings and started D-Buggers.org, a website for hackers to take jobs in TOME, secretly to find the Forbidden Power. It is strongly hinted that Zetto was part of the development of said power, as he knows that the Power was intentionally left in the game, but hidden where no one was supposed to find it. At the end of the episode, after Alpha's gang is logged out forcefully by Webmaster, Zetto appears in the Moon, informing Kizuna that the Netkings will be making their move on the Forbidden Power the next day. When he asks Kizuna what the plan is, she states that she needs to make some "very important calls." Personality Because of his involvement in the game's development, Zetto takes the fighting aspect of TOME very seriously, challenging practically every player he meets to a battle. He is understandably confident in his combat capabilities considering how he defeats nearly all of his opponents with great ease. This obsession with battle is also one of the negative aspects of his personality, making him unable to get any enjoyment out of the game unless he is winning or his competition is serious. In Episode 12, Nylocke realizes that Zetto's outburst at the Gemini Tournament in Episode 9 was probably caused by Nylocke's light-hearted attitude towards a world that Zetto spent months creating. Short 7 (Plan Z) sheds a little light on his intentions and why he acts the way he does. Zetto and Kizuna have been desperately hiring hackers as part of a multistep plan to get rid of the Forbidden Power, to ensure it never hurts anyone else. To take a break from his plan to get rid of the root of all his troubles, he created the "Kirbopher" account as a way to enjoy TOME like he used to before the Power interfered. As a result, he prefers not to get involved with the hackers and as Kirbopher, is still only obsessed with fighting, simply wanting to make the time not spent planning on the removal of the Forbidden Power worth it all. Zetto's short-lived peace with his friends as Kirbopher was ruined by the hackers that he hired, and things took a turn for the worse when Alpha came in contact with the Forbidden Power, effectively ruining the peace and fun he had as Kirbopher, and turning his well-meaning plan into a double-sided operation. Zetto is shown to have good intentions, as he regretted hiring Rockoon and Doubling since they did nothing but destroy Lavendera (which he states wasn't what he wanted). He meant no ill will, as he only wanted to make the most of any free time he had in TOME before the Forbidden Power took that away from him too. In Season 2, his personality is slightly different, him having become less smug and confident ever since the events of Episode 10. He's still as determined as ever, but his cool, collected facade seems to have slipped and he comes across as emotionally broken. Relationships Allies *Kirbopher: It was first revealed in Episode 10 that Kirbopher was an alternative account of Zetto. It was through this account that Zetto was able to monitor Alpha's condition. There are several occasions where Zetto logs in both as Kirbopher and himself; in Episode 8, he purposedly let Kirbopher takes his Breaker Beam in order to continue through the gemini tournament; in Episode 10, he is shown to unhook himself from Kirbopher and eventually logs himself as Zetto to confront Alpha and his Forbidden Power, after a fierce battle, Zetto once again unhooks himself and regains Kirbopher's control. *Kizuna: Zetto and Kizuna battle alongside each other in the Gemini Tournament. They defeat all of their competitors with little difficulty, eventually reaching the finals, where they face off against Nylocke and Gamecrazed. They are victorious in this battle, only because Nylocke forfeits. Kizuna and Zetto do not seem to have any emotional attatchment to each other. This can be seen when Zetto thanks her for fighting with him as a favour, with her replying that it won't take much time out of her day anyway. Enemies *Alpha: Zetto first battles Alpha in Episode 5, when the latter is terrorizing Mechcity under the influence of the Forbidden Power. Despite defeating Alpha, Zetto is somewhat impressed by his abilities in combat, challenging him to fight in the Gemini Tournament. When they finally face each other in the tournament, Zetto and Kizuna win the battle by default when Alpha and Flamegirl forfeit. In The Warring Demons, Zetto confronts Alpha about the Forbidden Power and when Alpha is possessed by it once again, Zetto vows to get rid of it once and for all. Gallery Zetto.png|Zetto's season 1 design Demon_Zetto.png|Zetto's Demon form Attacks and Moves *Ki Generator: Infinite energy that the player can charge and release in explosive bursts. *Ki Blade: A blade made of energy that can morph and extend to different shapes by the user's will. *Shiftarm: A transforming arm that can shift between a cannon, a chain-link and a machine gun. **The Anti-Virus Prototype: The earlier version of Flamegirl's Anti-Virus installed in Zetto's Shiftarm, which also acts as a counter-measure against the Forbidden Power. Though it cannot redeem it, it can protect Zetto against its attack. *Breaker Beam: A powerful attack that must be charged for a great amount of time, but releases a beam that covers the entire length of the battlefield. There is however a limit of how much charging can Zetto's mechanical arms contain; while he can unleash an intentionally overcharged beam, it will short-circuit his mechanical arm in process. Trivia *Zetto is featured on the cover of the Smooth Jazz version of Battle On!, which Kirbopher's voice actor sings, possibly an allusion to their sharing identities. *We can assume Zetto might have a history with the Forbidden Power, based on several things: **Before Alpha transforms in Episode 10, Zetto says "It's taken longer than I wanted...but I finally have the means to extract it...and contain it. This time...for good!" This may mean he may have had to deal with it before and failed. **He also says "Do you hear me in there, you monster?! I haven't forgotten...and I'll make sure you never hurt ANYONE ELSE!" implying the Power did something to him in the past. ** Moments before Zetto attempts to extract the Forbidden Power from Alpha, Zetto is seen from Alpha's point of view. The screen rapidly flickers between the current Zetto and what appears to be a Zetto before the Forbidden Power interfered with him. Note that this past Zetto has no robotic arm. This was probably Zetto's character model during the development period of the game. **The Forbidden Power says through Alpha's head, "I want him to suffer all over again". **Episode 12 strongly hints that Zetto had a large role in developing or testing the Forbidden Power before it was hidden away. This would give the Power a very personal relationship with Zetto, one that goes beyond a simple former possession. *Before Zetto's reveal as Kirbopher in Episode 10 and Plan Z, clues were dropped in the Gemini Tournament arc and the beginning of the episode that indicate Zetto and Kirbopher are the same person. Reasons include: **Both being interested almost solely in the fighting part of the game. **Kirbopher standing immobile when battling Zetto; this is likely because the player could not play as both Kirbopher and Zetto. **With the exception of the Gemini Tournament, Zetto never appeared at the same time as Kirbopher. **Both Kirbopher and Zetto have had similar dialogue. When first introduced in the show, their first lines were both "Well, it's about time." During Kirbopher's fight with Demon Alpha and Zetto's tournament fight with Alpha, both characters say "Quit screwing around and show me the real deal!" **As the Webmaster stated at the end of Episode 10, players who left the game without logging off remained in the game with their eyes turned grey. When Kirbopher's eyes turned grey, Zetto immediately logged into the game. Conversely, when Zetto's eyes turned grey after losing to Alpha after being controlled by the Forbidden Power, Kirbopher was moving around normally in the game. **Both are voiced by the same voice actor. **Also, in Episode 1, during the "Continue?" end scene, Kirbopher is identified with the color blue and Alpha with the color red. When Zetto is introduced, his color is also blue, to Alpha's red. **Zetto's old character design is similar to Kirbopher's 3rd character design. The version of Kirbopher that appears in TOME is the 4th character design. Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist Category:Fighter Category:D-Buggers